Still Waters
by Skydancinghobbit
Summary: For time immortal a king has waited, locked in the icy hold of his grief waiting for the right women to thaw his frozen heart. Marcus/Bella
1. First Meetings

First Meeting

Hi Guys Welcome to another twilight story.

**Still Waters **

My first attempt at a Marcus/Bella Romance

Part 3 of the Kings Trillogy

You may thank my other wonderful readers for saving this story someone had saved a copy and emailed it to me so be aware it is not finished yet but as always your positive feedback is what keeps me writing,

That being said I will need another beta for this story as Bella my original beta is no longer available

I own nothing; it is all the rightful property of the rightful owners

Now with the formalities concluded I bring you

Chapter 1. First Meeting

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

I stared because their faces, so different, so similar, were all devastatingly, inhumanly beautiful. Bella Swan, Twilight, Chapter 1, p.19

* * *

Isabella stood numbly staring at the high clock tower, the mournful tolls having fallen silent a moment before. For a single moment she had seen him and he had her. So intent on his own demise was he that her shout had only reached his ears a moment too late. She doubted if any of the humans around her had even noticed the split second dazzling brilliance of sunlight on his pale skin before it was over. One moment he had stood, the next he was gone, reduced to nothing more than a pile of dust blowing on the wind.

Edward was gone.

Yet even as the cheers of the crowd sounded around her in celebration of an event that truly never happened in the first place, Bella felt nothing, perhaps the most surprising fact of the entire trip. For hours she had doubted, feared, even lamented this possible end and yet when it came; She felt nothing. Alice found her some time later, her amber eyes glittering with the venom of her unshed tears.

"Bella come, they have summoned us"

In silence she had followed; mind numb from shock and reeling from the void that the unspoken words and series of small events in her life that were never to be. She could only chastise herself, knowing she should have felt something; horror, pain, even the agony of a lost love all the famous romance novels spoke of. Yet there was only a sense of peace, the feeling of a long war now over and settled at last. It was little comfort as they entered the imposing structure. The ageless stone walls and tastes of decoration barely registered with her as they passed along endless corridors as she looked up flanked in close quarters by two imposing immortals wearing odd grey cloaks. These then Bella thought must be some of the Volturi, the Cullen family had mentioned them so often in conversation she felt nothing more than vague interest as they approached a pair of imposing double doors.

What was her fate to be? Meal or swift end, it truly mattered naught to her and she had just finished a silent prayer when the door swung back to allow them entrance. She squared her shoulders and raised her chin suddenly. She was a Swan and would face her fate with honor or as close to the ideal as she was currently able. Alice indeed stood beside her as the vampire leading them came to a stop bowing low and pulling his hair to the side in what even she recognized as a gesture of submission.

"Great Kings, I have brought the two women as you wished"

A voice answered him that caught Bella like a lightning strike, soft silky and with a soft trace of accent it drew her ear as surely as if it had been tailored made for her. In her shock she looked up having watched the other immortal with some interest, he seemed afraid. Dimly she felt a faint stirring of interest,

What frightened a vampire?

"Excellent Felix, be so good as to guard the door"

In a blur he was gone and they were left alone. She having sought the speaker with something vague. Three immortals that sat on thrones before them regarding her with interest, their crimson eyes glittering in the light from torches that stood in wrought irons brackets about the room. One in the middle with shorter dark hair and a smile that suggested he wasn't quite sane. A blond such as any women would swoon over on his right eyed her with loathing. Then her eyes found the other and a soft gasp escaped her lips.

"Ah... you must be Isabella"

Shaken as if from a trance by the words, she blinked choosing her words with some care, after all if she was to die it was best to be civil least the immortals get the idea of playing with their food before eating it. That never worked out well for the food so she settled on the simplest answer.

"I am"

Soft stirring of fabric caught her ear as suddenly he was before her, the words of his brother having been wiped from his cold lips as Bella found herself lost in a pair of soft crimson eyes. Pale fingers touched her jaw with a gentleness she would not have thought possible. All eyes seemed to burn into her skin but yet Isabella could not have looked away from this immortal if this moment was to be her last it was a good way to go. There was a world of emotion in these clouded depths, understanding of the deepest level, ancient sadness and yet a new hope so clearly written it made her wish to weep.

"Shh Isabella."

She had not known at that moment that indeed silent tears had been flowing down her cheeks until he wiped them away. His voice was soothing, as if she had never truly heard anything properly before. It wrapped around the shattered pieces of her heart, still jagged and rough from the loss of Edward the first time, and wove the fragments together. She trembled from the sheer overload of emotions as they slammed into her, stealing her breath as she blinked, then was released just as suddenly from his thrall as if someone had thrown icy water onto the pair. His brother had joined them, placing a hand on the shoulders of both, his expression shifting to one of outright amazement. Alice gasped

"It's...not possible"

Cold hands rested on her shoulders, the touch as familiar as if it had been her own. Real, solid, and yet belonging to an immortal, whose name she didn't even know; with his long dark hair and cold skin like fine china. He was a wonder to her eyes. It was all too much for her and as the stone floor rushed up and the darkness closed in she heard these words ending in a laugh so cold, high in octave, it was unbalanced and frightening.

"The possibilities are only limited by our own beliefs Miss Cullen. What an interesting day this has been!

" Oh brothers, we must celebrate!"

* * *

So what do you think? Is it worth a second Chapter? -hands out cookies and tea-

Thanks as always go out to my wonderful Beta Bella and her awesome sidekick TwilightAddict71484 who bravely tackled this story with their mighty ninja skills!

Whoever grants this story its **10th **review shall earn Chapter 2 dedication

Stay tuned accordingly for chapter 2 Still Waters Run Deep

Skydancinghobbit

P.S. Please take a moment to look over my other stories they need love too you know.


	2. Still Waters Run Deep

Hello Everyone

Welcome back to

**Still Waters **

All I have to say is wow, thank you so much one and all for the amazing support, much like my other stories I never thought it would prove to be this popular this is now by count the highest single reviewed chapter in my fanfics within less than 24 hours -cheers

As promised this chapter is dedicated to foffia who granted this story its 10th review

I own nothing you might recognize it is all the property of their rightful owners

Now with the formalities concluded I bring you

Chapter 2 Still Waters Run Deep

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

I do a good job of blocking painful, unnecessary things from my memory. Bella Swan, Twilight, Chapter 1, p.6

* * *

Waking slowly Bella had no idea where she was, yet oddly this did not upset her. Turning rather groggily she blinked at an alarm clock that sat on an elegant black wrought iron table. Finding it to be no help at all she sat up carefully, aware now of the pale moonlight streaming in through the high windows. Running an eye over her accommodations, she had to admit reluctantly they suited her tastes, done in black and earth tones it was the epitome of simple elegance.

Simple elegance. The rather unique phrase brought everything rushing back; her flight, the panic attacks, the drive through the countryside, and then finally the clock tower.

Rising from the four poster bed Bella made her way carefully across the polished deeply grained wood floor to look at herself in the mirror; a frown twisting her normally plain features. The supposed love of her life had just been reduced to a pile of dust in front of her eyes and she could muster no feelings for him. Even her eyes, once so expressive now looked flat and dull lacking the least flicker of emotion. Only her heartbeat and a rumble of her stomach reassured her that indeed she was still among the living. Had the shock and events of the last few months finally taken their toll as she had wished?

Was she now the zombie of her nightmares?

She had no answers either way and so pushed the depressing thoughts from her mind with the ease of long practice; showered and dressed in one of the outfits she found hanging in the closet. Though small mini store would have been closer to the truth. As she pulled on a pair of suede boots something else triggered in her memory, a vampire, unlike anything she had ever seen before in all her years. His eyes alone were worthy of praise and sonnets.

Such a combination of loss, longing, and hope was beyond the depth of human language to describe. Had she been honest, there had been one shadow on the event, the presence of his brothers. One looking as likely to eat her as well as looks at her, the other king she considered him to be unstable at best and completely out of his mind at worst.

Intriguing combination even for an immortal she mused, swiftly deciding to avoid him whenever possible there was something dark and dangerous in Aro Volturi that she did not like at all.

Passing a brush through her hair with practiced skill, she was amazed to see the difference a good piece of hair grooming equipment could make. Her normally fluffy frizzy hair now fell in shining waves to her shoulders, the layers she had recently put in setting off her eyes in a way Bella had never noticed before. Setting it down she rose from the vanity and made her way to the door pausing to gather her courage, for who knew what might lurk outside these walls, she was after all not in America anymore. How immortals acted here was an utter mystery to her.

Shaking her head she opened the door and cautiously peeked around the corner. It was completely deserted A good sign perhaps, they had allowed her to get used to this strange new place before appearing or, perhaps all the immortals had other things to occupy their mind. Passing along the corridor she was suddenly aware of a soft strain of music that caught her ear and drew her through the maze of passageways as if she'd lived here all her existence rather than just a few hours. Coming to a stop she found herself standing outside an ornately carved door, ivy and flowers lovingly inlaid into

its surface. Almost of its own will she raised a hand to touch the surface, wondering at the time such art must have taken to be etched into it, the door swung forward as if to allow her access. Faced with as literal a case of Pandora's Box she had little time to ponder her options as a soft voice broke into her rather muddled thoughts. Its sweet lilting tones as soothing as a half remembered lullaby.

"Come in Isabella"

Growing up she had always hated her first name, now hearing it spoken so lovingly, caressed with the ancient accents of Greece she couldn't understand why. Shaking her head she hesitated only a moment longer before crossing the threshold. The soft caress of fingers across violin strings never missing a beat as she entered. There he stood the immortal that had so captivated her. There was after all no other word for it. His back to her he stood looking out at a world draped in shadow bathed in the light of a near full moon, plucking almost mindlessly at the strings of what Bella highly suspected was an instrument most musicians would have given their left hand to touch let alone play.

"I am sorry. I did not mean to intrude"

Her voice sounded odd to her own ears, soft and almost submissive. After a moment's thought she found it suited the moment, after all if one was crass enough to simply invade someone else's living space, it paid to be polite particularly when the individual in question was a vampire king. He seemed pleased by her apology pausing long enough to allow one side of his lip to curve slightly before resuming the rather mournful aired.

"You are not intruding Cara, I would never have allowed you in had I thought it a possibility, your presence is soothing"

Soothing? While there had always been many descriptive words used in connection with her name, never before had she been labeled such. Boring and homely where most close to the mark. Some of her reaction must have been visible in the glass for he again paused this time setting aside the instrument entirely.

"You are surprised Isabella"

It wasn't a question, more in the neighborhood of a statement with an underlying tone of sadness as he sat in one of the elegant high backed leather chairs gesturing for her to do the same. She rather hesitatingly obeyed; amazed at the soft contours of the chair having expected it to be like those ancient cracked exhibits found in most libraries.

"I am, forgive me but I don't know how best to address you, as you know my name yet I cannot say the same"

Before she could blink he was out of his chair, had covered the distance between them and had taken her hand in his own; raised it to his lips and brushed her knuckles with what could only be described as a tender kiss. Startled and baffled she could hardly have been blamed for jumping, nor for the sudden acceleration in her heartbeat.

"Forgive me, an oversight I had forgotten, you may address me by my Christian name, Marcus, Isabella"

He seemed grieved by her reaction having not moved an inch with her motion; though the small hurt in her fingers told her that in her fright she had probably had injured one of them against the marble of his own. An unfortunate side effect of their differences. A soft sound escaped his lips nearly beyond the range of her hearing as he again raised her hand to his eyes drinking in the slightly abraised skin with something like distaste.

"Twice in one moment I must ask forgiveness, it has been quite a space of time since I have interacted in such a fashion with your kind, if you'll allow me to make amends for this small hurt I shall be glad to do so"

Dazzled momentarily Bella could only nod wondering what on earth he had in mind. She could find no words and would not have broken the comfortable silence between them even if she'd been as silver tongued as the best author in the land. Having thus procured her approval, Marcus exhaled gently across the fragile skin covering it gently with his other for a moment before withdrawing them in silence as he returned to his chair from which point he rang a small hand bell and the table between them was at once laid with a pleasing repast. Hearty soup and the rich homemade bread his land was known for. Bella however was distracted by her hand which tingled most oddly now; the skin whole and unmarked as before and sufficed with warmth she found soothing.

"You must be hungry. Isabella, eat, I have already done so"

Obediently she picked up a spoon and dipped it into the bowl bringing in to her lips, she was surprised by the richness of the flavor. Stew would have been her label but she was in no mood to quarrel about names as she did justice to the meal. Even taking a slight sip of the wine more to be polite before switching to the jug of water that sat at her elbow. When concluded; again the bell was rung and the dishes gone before she could blink.

"You do not drink?"

He seemed surprised by this piece of information sitting there with his long elegant fingers steepled as if in thought as he watched her. Again he had noticed the slight change in her heartbeat, but said nothing in reference to it waiting in polite silence as she gathered her thoughts.

"No, I do not, sadly a family heart condition prevents me from enjoy the fruits of the grape in any other form then a preserve or a juice"

His elegant brows raised at her admission his expression shifting from one of genial interest to concern, as again she found him mere inches from her person two cool fingers pressing gently against the pulse point of her left wrist his touch no more than that of a butterfly had it chosen to rest there. Mystified Bella found her natural curiosity overriding her surprise as she spoke again this time without his prompting.

"What are you doing?"

He did not answer for a long moment lost in silence as she heard the ticking of a wall clock she realized what he was doing. Counting her heartbeats as one would precious pearls, at last when two minutes had elapsed he relaxed as if having found the information he sought and withdrew slowly opening his eyes.

"I was counting Isabella, your health is rather important and I am glad to know you are comfortable speaking thus in my presence" Better minds than her own would have been baffled by such a statement; it was indeed a long moment before she found her voice. Uttering the first question that came to mind in answer to such a companion.

"Why?"

"I beg your pardon?"

He had at some point slipped into thought it seemed and thus prompted; she had to find words to explain the single word, a most favorite question among those of mortal means.

"Why is my health important? I know of your world, at best I'm an object of curiosity, at worst I'm your next meal, the Cullen's have explained at least that much to me in Washington, to know is a death sentence"

Again another sound escaped his time unheard by her only a slight movement in his Adams apple betrayed it at all as he ran a hand through those dark tresses of hair; showing off red highlights in the flickering light of the fireplace. Which she only now noticed, no doubt lit for her comfort.

"So you do not know then"

Her expression must have been enough for he suddenly left her in a blur, flying from the door before she had any notion he had moved leaving her looking after him with great interest. Nothing stimulated her curiosity like unanswered questions. This whole affair was rather like a puzzle only she was missing the final piece that would bring the picture into focus. Then he was back walking into the room in a very human fashion, trying not to startle her again.

"Miss Cullen has asked for you, what answer shall I send?"

At least here was a question that she understood and easily answered for, Alice was her best friend and if Bella knew anything she would need her in some fashion or other after suffering such a loss, so she rose from her seat crossing the room quietly.

"I'll see her as soon as may be, I fear the Cullen family has suffered today and I should be a sensitive friend, or at least as much as I am currently able"

"Currently?"

Bella sighed deeply having no idea how best to phrase what had occurred and so settled for the first thing that popped into her head

"Ever since arriving here I have been numb emotionally. Nothing moves me, it's been most distracting as according to your laws I should be feeling something after the loss of Edward"

His stony features soften for only a moment as he bent over her hand in a courtly gesture. It was however that that broke through the frozen surface of her emotions for a moment leaving her reeling.

"You feel nothing Isabella for the simple reason that I cannot."

* * *

So ends Chapter 2 -dodges the hoard of fan girls

So thoughts comments? Still interested in seeing Chapter 3?

Thanks to my former Beta _Bella MacLeod_ and her trusty sidekick ,_TwilightAddict71484_, who bravely agreed to tackle another story written by me

Whoever grants this story it's **20****th **review shall have Chapter 3 dedicated to them

Stay tuned accordingly for

Chapter 3 Ties That Bind 

Skydancinghobbit

P.S. Please take a moment to check out my other stories they need love too you know.


	3. Ties That Bind

Hi Everyone

Welcome back to

**Still Waters**

Wow guys you are amazing we are now three months ahead of the original posting scheduel i'm glad you like this story so much!

As promised this chapter is dedicated to sweet69825421 who granted this story its 20th review!

I own nothing you might see, it all belongs to SM

Now with the formalities concluded I bring you

Chapter 3 Ties That Bind

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

Anyway, you don't irritate the Volturi. Not unless you want to die - or whatever it is we do. Edward Cullen,

New Moon, Chapter 1, p.20

* * *

In somewhat of a haze Isabella walked back to her room, Marcus having relayed a message to meet there to Miss Cullen. Her body was quiet but her mind, oh her mind was running in a thousand different directions at once. A whirl with all she had learned and experienced in the last 20 minutes. Yet as she mused something occurred to her, the music alone had stirred her, despite the sense of intimacy the room provided and every courtesy of her host. Marcus was an enigma, cold as a mossy stone yet his eyes hinted at some long lost strong emotion. Shaking her head gently Bella put him from her mind as she gave the heavy wooden door a shove and went inside.

"Alice?"

Her voice echoed eerily off the stones for a moment as she glanced about. No trace of the immortal were to be seen. The soft pattering of the rain against the ironwrought fence on her balcony. As if prompted by an instinct born of long practice Bella crossed the room pulling on a warm raincoat before opening the side door. There standing alone, back to the door was Alice, venom tears it seemed to be falling in time with the raindrops. She only turned her head when the sound of Bella's footsteps caught her attention.

"Oh Bella"

Before she knew how, she found herself with an armful of sobbing best friend cradled against her chest, protected by the material of the raincoat she had no fears of the venom. How long they stood there Bella couldn't have said. At last the storm of weeping passed and her best friend began to calm. Her pretty features still twisted with her grief; she gently released her hold accepting a handkerchief her friend offered.

"I've been thinking Bella, the next flight back to Washington is in a few hours, my only question is, will you come with me?"

Bella had been looking out across the cobblestones now darkened with the rain. Her gaze locked on the tower where only hours before Edward had stood, shirtless and ready to die for love. Yet her lack of an emotional response troubled her greatly. It was almost unfair that Alice had tears that Bella could not express. Brought sharply back to the moment by a touch on the hand, she blinked jumping a few centimeters.

"Perhaps, I know not, knowing what awaits me I am loath to return to my father"

Perhaps it was the flat tone or her choice of words, containing such a marked difference from her usual pattern of speech that it roused Alice from her sad musings to turn fresh interest on her companion as they both returned to the plush apartment Bella called her own. While they had been outside an unknown hand had already lite a crackling fire and laid out a warm clean set of clothes. Into which Bella eagerly changed into while eager questions pattered her ears from the pixie

"Bella, are you drunk?"

"No"

"Inhale anything questionable?"

"I think not"

"Eaten anything strange?"

"Not to my knowledge"

"Then why are you speaking as if..."

She never had the chance to finish the poorly worded question for at that moment the door of her room swung open revealing Aro Volturi. So sudden was his appearance that Bella started behind the screen. It seemed some on her instincts for self-preservation remained. A positive sign as he interrupted their conversation gaily his brother in tow, they stood elegantly in the hall as if awaiting invitation.

"Ah, excellent! Already her speech patterns have begun to alter. A sure sign that indeed your vision was correct Miss Cullen, dear Isabella will you not join us my dear? I am sure you have many questions"

Almost on cue Bella stepped from behind the screen and even the unstable immortal fell silent. Dressed in a gown of long emerald silk Bella was truly a vision, though her hair was slightly damp it fell in waves of unbroken dusky red brown past her shoulders. A simple braid on either side of her head kept the troublesome bits out of her eyes.

"Beautiful"

The exhale was nearly beyond her hearing range and she dipped in a curtsy to greet the royals as her complexion flushed on impulse to the flattery.

"Thank you"

She paused unsure of how to address him; so simply settled for the comment dictated by the moment. He however waved a hand. Offering it to her after the movement was finished. Alice however was left with her mouth hanging open in a very mortal fashion no doubt a carry-over from the time she too once had a heartbeat.

"Come my dear you have much to learn, my brother you see is trapped in a sense"

Before she knew it Bella was accepting the hand, flinching on impulse as the cool skin made contact with her palm. He kindly took no notice as they swept from the room, his stride surprisingly gentle for an immortal, Bella guessed him to be several thousand years old. They passed along shadowed corridors and across carpeted halls coming to rest finally above a courtyard; from where they stood the party watched a lone figure cross the courtyard, kneel before a small plaque and lay a dozen fresh roses at the base. Had she known better Bella could have sworn she witnessed those proud shoulders shake slightly with some hidden grief?

"He has done this every night for the last 2 thousand years, that is the resting place of his late wife"

"What became of her?"

Her voice had softened and this seemed to please the entire party, had she at that time been able to feel, Bella had no doubt she would have wept. The knowledge that so proud and regal a man had mourned this fashion so long was enough to move a stone to pity. Yet Aro took a long time in answering her inquiry.

"There are places in this world Isabella where not even my kind are safe, it was in such that they lingered too long one summer and while he was hunting the town rose up in anger, prompted by some legend of our kind and when he returned all that remained of her was the white burned ash we become when finally we meet our end"

She listened and mused on his words, her eyes trained on the figure that had at last risen and returned inside without having so much as turned his head in their direction; though she was sure he knew of their presence.

"He truly must despise my people, fragile as we are for having to wrong him, yet this very evening he was, so very kind to me, it is baffling."

"Not at all Isabella, for you are his salvation from this endless mourning."

"How so?"

Here the immortal uttered the most unnerving giggle Bella had ever heard, causing her to flinch away on instinct as he gleefully shifted his weight onto his toes and back again as if convulsed with some unseen mirth. It was a long moment before he regained any semblance of calm as he addressed them all with gleaming eager eyes.

"How Isabella, is the great mystery, but I can tell you why my dear" "My brother has a special talent as most of the immortal kind do, to see relationships. The bonds and ties that connect one living thing to another. Yet there is more to it, he can if he chooses also create the same. This he did with Didyme but -

as it was rather one sided was left ragged and uncompleted, a half bond, she was his singer and his lust for the love he so desperately wished, thought her to be his life mate. A mistake that sent him into black despair the moment she ceased to be, you my dear are something quite different"

" What am I?"

"You are his, Suus Eternus Diligo, His Eternal Love, the only woman in all eternity who can unthaw the ice around his heart."

* * *

So ends Chapter 3 -dodges swooning fan girls

So am I still holding your interest?

Kudos as always to my Beta Bella MacLeod and her best friend, TwilightAddict71484 who gladly tackled my typo's with their immortal ninja skills.

Whoever grants this story its **30****th** review shall have Chapter 4 dedicated to them

Stay tuned accordingly for Chapter 4. Beginning Thaw 

Skydancinghobbit

P.S. Please take a moment to look over my other stories they too need love


	4. Beginning Thaw

Hi Everyone

Welcome back to

**Still Waters **

Thank you everyone for all the swift and glowing feedback! As promised this chapter is dedicated to ForrestersWitch who granted this story its 30th review.

Which is almost unbelievable since the first time it was posted this story had a grand total of 2 reviews at this point and my confidence in my writing ability had hit rock bottom but glad one of my former readers saved this story.

I own nothing you might recognize, it all belongs to their rightful owners

Now with the formalities concluded I bring you

Chapter 4. Beginning Thaw 

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

Surely it was a good way to die, in the place of someone else, someone I loved. Noble, even. That ought to count for something. Bella Swan, Twilight, Preface, p.1

* * *

"Suus Eternus Diligo"

Bella repeated the phrase again in the privacy of her own room. Alice had thrown a world class fit when she learned the truth. Edwards bond with the mortal had been built on lies and desperation much like that of Marcus. Two singers two pairs the same ending for one of them. Only the intervention of one of the guards kept Alice from attacking Bella outright. Her screech of grief induced rage grating painfully on her ears as she struggled with the pale arms that restrained her.

"So was any of it real Bella?"

It was very odd, for Bella to be stone calm and feel nothing, when she knew had she been able to cry tears of rage that would have been prickling the back of her eyes and coursing in silent paths down her cheeks at the accusatory tone that was designed to hurt her. Only they where not to be, in her response, her patterns of speech reverted back to the old form, if only for a moment.

"I loved your brother, Alice, you who saw so much of that should already know the answer, I have nothing more to say to you if on learning this your only reaction is immediately to attack me. You have a plane to get to, go home Alice, create whatever ending for Bella Swan you think suitable. I'm sure you're creative enough"

Though her tone was emotionless, there was a chill of parting in the words. Forks was no longer her home. Charlie would suffer, but she was tired of playing the game of life by someone else s rules. This time, she choose her fate instead of having someone else there prompting her with silent cue's, and had she been able a thrill of triumph no doubt would have gone through her as she turned and strode from the room. Well aware she had not been dismissed, Aro however merely hummed a light aria from a musical long lost to time and waved her from the room. His expression unreadable. Felix and Jane escorted Alice out, watched in silence by Bella, standing on the balcony numbly watching the limo depart carrying the same woman who had hours before been her very best friend. Was this a forever goodbye, with just Alice or once again would the entire Cullen clan turn their back on her? It was an unsettling thought. A gentle knock shook her from her silent thoughts and as she turned to greet the visitor she was surprised by the cool arm that wrapped gently around her shoulder, bringing her to the comfort of his chest.

"You stayed."

The scent of rain and a trace of fireplace smoke told her who it was before she was able to raise her head. Marcus had apparently just been informed of this evenings events and had come to her first before seeking out new apparel. The moment his cool skin made contact an odd sensation flooded her system. As if for the first time the pieces of her life had fallen into place at last.

"I have, though Bella Swan is as good as dead now, you can be sure the Cullens will be sure of that and I know not what is to become of me."

He listened in silence, crimson eyes regarding her quietly, in their depths she could see numerous emotions that he should have felt but could not, the principal among them was stunned disbelief. As if he never considered the possibility of her remaining for his sake.

"You shall be Lady Isabella Volturi. from this moment on, anything else is not worth considering"

Lady Volturi, it had a ring of ancient elegance. He allowed her the freedom of the balcony, as she stood staring into the endless night. He stood like some ancient painting come to life for her pleasure alone as she turned to face him.

"Very well. Isabella I shall be, for my fathers grief and my mother but, knowing what I do, that life is closed to me. The rules of your kind are absolute, I am to be changed or I throw off this mortal coil, of the two I choose life."

Again she had but to blink and he was beside her, lifting one pale hand to his lips brushing the knuckles once more in the customary kiss. This time however he seemed to linger, his breath whispering across her skin in the most, peculiar fashion. Almost at once Isabella felt the oddest tugging sensation in the region of her heart to move closer to him, be near him, shelter him from the horrible half life his choice had driven him to.

"Then, you have truly made your choice, you would remain indefinitely?..for me..."

The last two words were uttered in so low a tone she barely caught them, almost dully she felt, something as if from a great distance as he held her wrist gently almost as if she were crafted of fine silk or spun glass. It was a flavor of sadness, from time beyond memory yet, within it a spark of hope still lingered. As he clung to the idea like a drowning man would to his last lifeline, she spoke a single word that sealed her fate.

"Yes..."

* * *

So Ends Chapter 4 -dodges the thrown get well cards-

Thoughts, suggestions, comments?

Thanks as always are due to my wonderful Beta **Bella MacLeod** and her precious sidekick,**TwilightAddict71484**, who support and edit in one graceful motion.

Whoever grants this story its** 40th** review shall have Chapter 5 dedicated to them.

Stay tuned accordingly for Chapter 5. Lady Isabella

Skydancinghobbit

P.S. Please take a moment to check out my other stories they need love too you know. We have Something Better Than Forever, Aro's Tale and Shadow Song Caius's story


	5. Lady Isabella

Hi Guys

Welcome back to

**Still Waters**

As promised this chapter is dedicated to_ Babysis64_ who granted this story its 40th review

I own nothing you might recognize all characters, settings, and other related content is the rightful property of the owners

Now with the formalities concluded I bring you

Chapter 5 Lady Isabella

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

When life offers you a dream so far beyond any of your expectations, it's not reasonable to grieve when it comes to an end. Bella Swan, Twilight, Preface, p.1

* * *

Upon waking the next morning Isabella blinked at the ceiling, the golden guild, beautiful painting and woodwork all declared her to be in another room of the Castle, this was only to be further when she rose to a sitting position; the fabric of her sliding in the most intimate fashion against her skin as she moved prompting her to look upon them. Silk, forest green silk! Her eyes widened as she ran a hand over the fabric that covered her thigh enjoying the sensation for a moment before she looked about her with great interest drinking in her new surroundings.

The second thing she noticed beyond the quality of her bedclothes was the amount of space she'd been given, a room had been her first guess, she now swiftly amended that statement with something closer to the truth. foot for foot she was sure this single room had more space than the first floor of her entire house. Richly grained woods with a dark honey brown stain comprised the floor, of what little of it she could see that wasn't covered in a thick lush rug sporting a lovely ivy pattern. Slipping out of bed she sunk her toes into the deep pile closing her eyes in bliss, nothing the Cullens had owned even came close to this!

Drawn on by curiosity she abandoned her enjoyment of the rug to explore further. A bathroom done in pale rose and the same complementing cream of her bedroom was just out of sight, soft lighting softening the lines and marble tile into a seamless line. Fresh green towels laundered probably that morning bade her take a shower, though she had done so the day before. Turning the golden tap she found much to her delight an assortment of oils and beads, she could customize once she found a combination to her liking. Choosing sandalwood and rose oil she dropped the beads into the speedily filling tub. the scent rising up to meet her on the wings of steam that was beginning to cover the air with a soft haze. Slipping out of the nightgown and tank top she normally wore, Bella slid into the bathtub, which could have easily accommodated 5 people in comfort and closed her eyes. If this was to be her life, so far it wasn't anything to complain of.

She soaked for longer than was necessary before attending to her hair. Happy to wash the events of the day before from her mind in the same fashion. If the Cullens truly thought this entire event her fault, then she knew there was nothing she could say or do to change their minds. She had gotten out of the tub as she mulled over these thoughts and had gone to the closet, which was in truth closer to a small store if she was honest and after looking over the selections stepped into a gown of light blue with white and gold lacing up the front. Before closing the door she smiled spying a small assortment of hoodies and sweatpants on the last shelf. She might be forgetting her old life but it was nice to have reminders of her time of birth close at hand and she silently thanked whatever immortal hand had arranged it to be so. Taking a seat at the vanity glass she had just begun to brush out her hair when a soft knock sounded at her door. Pleased by this small courtesy, when she knew perfectly well every other member of this castle could have simply ripped the door from its hinges had they wished. she called out.

"Come In!"

Her visitor turned out to be Jane. bearing what looked like a letter on a tray which she placed at Isabella's elbow.

"Lady Isabella, Master Marcus wishes you to meet him in the music room after you've eaten, if you're agreeable to it, what answer shall I send?"

It had been spoken with a quiet deference, though whether to her title change or

her Master, Isabella couldn't immediately discern. It mattered naught in the end. In the mirrors she took notice of the fashion in which the blond immortal had kept her eyes lowered though her posture hadn't changed.

"Tell him I shall be there directly, after I have eaten and read the missive Jane, thank you, it was kind of you to bring the letter I don't think I could find the front door on my own"

Her tone was softer, lacking the ice of the Masters of the castle who demanded and were granted absolute loyalty from their lessers, either by choice or manipulation. Isabella couldn't live like that. Jane looked up in surprise her crimson eyes softening for just a hair as she dropped into a curtsy before departing.

"Yes My Lady."

She had reached the door when she lingered for only a moment before speaking just loud enough for Bella to hear it before she was gone.

"Thank you Isabella for your kindness"

Poor girl, how long she had been under the heel of those higher on the food chain Isabella couldn't guess, it must have been very lonely. Combine that with her gift and it made for many subordinates but no one she could truly have called a friend. Lifting the letter from the tray Isabella mentally added Jane to the short list of those she wished to know more of in her new home. Picking up a letter opener she carefully lifted the paper and flicked it open a rush of sudden warmth in the region of her heart taking her completely by surprise, it lasted but a moment, but she felt something! Marcus's elegant hand rose to greet her and she eagerly devoured his words as she lifted half of a croissant with her other hand.

_Meus eternus diligo,_

_For the first time in nearly three thousand year I take up my pen to convey my thoughts. First rest assured of two things, on this the first day of your new life. First, you shall be protected, in my small world outside the throne room now there is nothing more precious to me then you. Second you will be loved. Indeed were it possible I would lay my immortal heart at your feet as if in offering, I have waited so long for your touch. the sound of your voice and the warmth of your smile. These two gifts I offer freely to you Lady Isabella the best in my keeping in return for your promise. _

_Marcus Volturi _

Though lacking the great verse or flow of the great love poems of the age Bella would have been moved to tears had she been able. Every word even in written form bled from his shattered heart, speaking of a longing and a desire she could nearly feel on the parchment. She lifted the letter to her chest for a moment savoring the promises for what they were. A confession of love from an immortal heart long lost to winters chill. Carefully folding it back into a small square she placed it in a drawer of her vanity to be savored again come a private moment. Taking a moment to check for crumbs and swallow the cooling cup of coffee on the tray she swept from the room. As if hearing her footsteps on the stone once again the soft sound of music rose to guide her to his room. It took her less than three minutes to reach the familiar carved door, which swung open even before her feet had come to a complete stop.

Exhaling to catch her breath and compose herself she entered, her footsteps only now reaching her own ears, fading quickly into silence as they met the rug..Dressed in a white silk shirt and black dress pants his cloak absent from his form the edge of which she spied hanging neatly in a closet but the only thing in the room she cared about at that moment was the immortal sitting almost idly at a beautiful grained piano bench his pale fingers tracing almost without thought across the keys, the melody was one Bella knew and a soft gasp escaped her lips in surprise.

"This is Dulcinea!"

He never paused merely slowing the tempo, a sharp click signaling he had switched to a recorded version of the song, he rose with courtly grace and bowed before her regally offering a pale hand. His eyes had softened just a fraction of a degree as he held her gaze. Pleased it seemed that she had accepted his invitation for company, double so for guessing the song title. It being one of her favorites from a musical called Man Of La Mancha

"You are correct my Lady, would you care for a dance?"

It was her turn to drop her gaze for a long moment she found the correct words to answer.

"I would indeed but, I'm afraid it was not part of my upbringing"

"you never learned?"

Though soft and lacking any trace of a rebuke he did not drop his hand merely moving closer and with a gentle hand drew her into a close embrace; one hand encircling her waist while the other gently took her right hand.

"Then I shall take great pleasure in teaching you, for truly there is a magic to it, the body can say things the tongue has no words for, that if is, you'll allow it."

She had but to nod and the music began again, him leading her slowly the first few steps, using only a gentle pressure to guide her in the direction she was to go, it was in a count of four Bella realized, A Waltz! If a slow tempoed one. His soft counting dropping in tone as he tilted her chin with a gentle finger brushing it along her right cheekbone their gazes met once more.

"No don't count the step Isabella, look at me, right at me, I won't let you fall"

So bidden she gladly obeyed, forgetting the events of the day and even her new life and the Cullen's possible abandonment, all that mattered, all there was in her world for that moment was the music and Marcus, and it was enough. In moments she had relaxed and was floating with him around the room in the timeless movements of the dance. At one point he had drawn her closer and began murmuring the lyrics in her ear, his voice no more than a whisper. It was a moment a pure heaven and the first ripple across waters long held still by winters chill.

* * *

So ends Chapter 5 - dodges the Marcus' fan-girls- while handing out tissues.

Was it too much? Lol I am a sap at heart so pardon my drowning you in fluff this chapter

Thanks as always to my talented and wonderful Beta **Bella MacLeod** and her fantabulous sidekick,**TwilightAddict71484**, who encourages and edits all in one graceful movement

Whoever grants this story its **55th** review shall have Chapter 6 dedicated to them

Stay tuned then for Chapter 6 Cullen Correspondence

Skydancinghobbit

P.S.- Please take a moment to check out my other stories they need love too you know ^_^


	6. Cullen Correspondence

Hi Guys

Yes I know its been awhile I just needed a short vacation from all things twilight but i'm back now

So welcome back to

**Still Waters **

Wow, Glad to know you like the story so much!

Many of you have asked about Alice and she only gets an off screen mention in this chapter but beware of a decent smattering of fluff ahead,

As promised this chapter is dedicated to witchyred who granted story its 55th review

I own nothing recognizable

Now with formalities concluded I bring you

Chapter 6 Cullen Correspondence

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

"Half the world is composed of people who have something to say and can't, and the other half who have nothing to say and keep on saying it." Robert Frost

* * *

Life wandered on from this period,

the press cutting of her own, rather admirable demise arrived a few weeks later. Sitting in a large parlor Lady Isabella opened a set of two letters Jane brought her. Offering a gentle smile in return of thanks as along with her mail, the thoughtful women had also placed a pot of tea and a plate of delightful looking tarts at her elbow. Touched by this consideration she spoke quietly. Setting her letters aside even as they beckoned her from their open envelopes.

"Oh Jane, thank you my dear, for your kindness these last few days. I could not let this fresh instance pass without recommendation."

Curtsying as always the blond allowed one corner of her lower lip to curve into something of a smile. visible for only a moment before her expression of cool business like aplomb resumed its place.

"You are quite welcome as always My Lady, If I may be allowed to say so, for a mortal you are incredibly easy to look after"

Isabella laughed, the silvery giggle that Rosaline had always scorned at. Jane seemed pleased as she responded with twinkling dark eyes and a smile as light as it was bewitching.

"Perhaps it is so, though with all this pampering I fear I shall grow fat as a cream fed cat in your care, please convey my thanks to the cook or cooks as the case may be, they have indeed outdone themselves, then my dear, retire for a while I should not need anything for the next three hours or so, you have earned a break"

At Jane's expression of pleasure Isabella shooed her gently from the room with the appropriate hand motions known the world over by mothers sending a young child from their arms to go play with friends at a park for the first time. In a moment she was alone, happy to pour a cup of tea adding the usual teaspoon of sugar and cream and attend to the letters at last. Both were postmarked from Forks, Washington and Isabella felt a sense of creeping unease steal into her system as she flicked open the heavy parchment like stationary.

_Bella, _

_I have done as you requested, here is the clipping to prove it. _

_What the pictures don't say will tell you the mess you left us to clean up. To say it was anything else would be a disservice to both myself and my family. Charlie took it hardest of all. Between your " demise" and the worsening relations with the wolves we are being forced to leave Washington. One of the mongrels, Black I think hasn't stopped his howling since the news broke. We did well that should please you. Sending your truck out onto an icy road at great speed and, as you'll read giving you the honor of a notable death. If this be the last we hear from you then so be it. I hope your new life is worth everything you gave up._

_Regards,_

_Alice Cullen_

Short and to the point the missive all but dripped with the pixie's venom. Bitter anger reaching out to bite her with every pen stroke in a wound she couldn't feel.

Only a single water spot suddenly falling onto the parchment gave her any realization of her tears. Almost in the same moment a pair of cool arms closed about her from behind. gently taking the letter from her shaking hands, the gory pictures all she could take at the moment. They had indeed as Alice had written done well. Mangled beyond recognition even her eyes barely recognised the old truck as it was being fished from the river. The broken guardrail and bad break marks on the snowy pavement finishing the tale without the written words.

"Meus eternus diligo"

She knew not at what point he had lifted her from the chair nor when he had borne her through the hallways all she suddenly became aware of was the fact they were in his music room once more and she was being tenderly cradled in arms that held her as if she was the most precious gift a man could ever be given. She wept without feeling the agony behind it staining his white shirt with the moisture. yet the tears themselves where a sign of great progress.

Gentle fingers whispered through her hair as she calmed. The familiar crackling of his fireplace completing the soothing picture and did wonder to settle her once more. As her breathing once again leveled she shifted enough to accept the handkerchief he offered. Surprised and touched when he shook his head gently wiping away the drop himself with the edge of the cloth. task completed she further shifted to look him in the eyes only too well aware she was still sitting in his lap.

"How did you know?"

A corner of his mouth curved for only a moment as she found herself gently set in the chair next to him. Proprietary apparently even now having its say now that her immediate distress had abated. He retained only her hand which he cradled gently within his own while his crimson eyes only now flicked over the massive noble brows creeping together in what Isabella could only call a dangerous fashion as he finished it.

"It seems Miss Cullen does not regard your choice with favor, am I correct?"

"you are, she regards it to be entirely my fault her brother met his end, along with the bitter statement your brother mentioned in your last conversation"

There was no doubt of it, his expression had darkened further, crimson eyes flashing like an omen of death as he spoke and she was very glad to have his ire directed at another.

"Are you referring to the opinion that you did not love her brother?"

Isabella had lifted a cup of tea from a tray and was taking a deep sip of the soothing warmth. Wondering for a moment where his question was headed.

"Indeed those were her words"

A rumble sounded suddenly from his chest as he released her suddenly.

"She had no right to speak so, to you, the one I have waited and longed for. It was any wonder you nearly went mad after that, that boy left you to die in those woods"

The rest of his ire she did not catch it being in a tongue that she did not understand, his brothers however did, Aro stood leaning against one wall apparently impressed by the mild mannered tirade his brother was throwing. To Isabella it had all the appearance of a well contained fit of jealous rage...the realization striking her like a slap across one cheek his motivations suddenly becoming clear.

He was angry at his own failure to protect her from such treatment!

That was the entire motivating force of his anger. In due time however it seemed to give out. As he had finally run out of damaging comments to make about the Cullen coven and indeed known langauges to say them in and he turned to face them once more kneeling before her and placing a hand on either side of her face. Inhaling deeply Isabella thought more from memory then desire for oxygen.

"Pardon me, Lady Isabella, I have frightened you?"

Caught tongue tied Isabella had no idea how to respond, how indeed could she when she had no means to voice the words? She was moved and touched by his rage on her behalf.

With the Cullen family it had always seemed to be her fault when something went wrong, her ill fated birthday party to take one instance and her coming to meet them the first time without knowing she need not have eaten first. Thus causing them distress and problems after all the effort they took to make something for her. It was Aro who bridged the gap, resting his cool hand on the top of her head a moment and then placing the other on Marcus's. Comprehension dawned almost at once in those crimson eyes of his and at once the deep rumbling purr she had heard in her dreams manifested causing the pleasant vibration to travel up his arm as he released her only to pull her into a gentle embrace. "Isabella, you aren't to blame, none of what happened was of your doing little one"

the words came from Aro, who had rested his hand on her head fondly and stroked her hair gently rather like one would the family feline and this oddly made her smile. If the Volturi said she had no fault in her current situation then who was she to argue?

Yet held as she was by one brother and comforted by the other, she felt the first stirrings of freedom she'd felt since that horrible night she had been left in the darkening forest, wet through with rain and numb with her distress. It was a wonderful feeling as the pressure of guilt lifted from her shoulders.

"Look back Isabella, from the first day you met the Cullens it has been their doing that lead you into danger, Edward chose to stay in your class, tempting fate with every moment of your company. Foolishly betraying our most sacred vow merely to frighten you away from any source of protection or cover...he caused damage to a very old forest without a care and then did worse still, do you not see Little sister?"

"I think so, Aro yes, it feels so very odd, to be free of it at last"

A rumbling chuckle escaped Caius who leaned quietly against the sofa, his elegant posturing declaring he was already bored of this mini emotional drama playing out in front of him. As she calmed or at least her body posture did so again did Marcus, setting her gently back in her chair and resuming his own without comment, even so the pleasant rumbles of his purr made her feel safe. Protected and valued.

"Good, now Isabella I think its lunch time, come, I think some soup would do you good"

She looked at the blond in wonder, this ruthless warrior was offering, to cook for her? Marcus gave her a gentle nudge with his foot eyes twinkling.

"Go dear one, when he offers it is in your best interest to accept, no one has mastered soup like our resident death bringer"

Smiling gently she rose, surprised to find her stomach already voicing its opinion as she followed him from the room, their pace slow and easy as he reached the kitchen. Though indeed with enough cookery to feed an entire army of a nation. He however flitted here and there a musical rumble sounding from his lips as he gathered ingredients. Eyeing her now and again as indeed most great cooks will as if getting a sense of their audience, what she liked. Before she knew it, a soup pot was bubbling away in one corner, filling the room with the most lovely scents.

She caught, beef broth, butter and onion and her mouth began watering. How on earth he knew she adored French Onion was a mystery. The oven stood ready, two golden pieces of dried bread ready to take their place on top and a selection of cheese to make any mouse tempt fate, waited for its place in the mix. Pleasant music filled the room and when he stopped moving all was ready. She wasn't the only watcher. Jane stood a little ways off crimson eyes drinking in the dancer like movements with what Bella secretly thought to be admiration.

Jane it seemed had a crush.

Knowing this was indeed not any of her business as she happily dug into the soup when he offered her a spoonful of the soup to try, Closing her eyes as it flowed down her throat she savored all the wonderful undertones and opened her eyes again.

"Wow! Caius I have never tasted so wonderful a recipe"

He chuckled gently and ladled up a bowl Pushing it toward her with the slight curl of his lip as a pen whispered across a leaf of paper which he folded and handed her the written directions other cooks would have given their best knife set for.

"Welcome to the family Isabella"

* * *

So ends Chapter 6-dodges the angry crowd of fan girls-

So thoughts comments suggestions?

Thanks as always go out to my wonderful beta **Bella MacLeod **and her Awesome sidekick, **TwilightAddict71484**,

Whomever grants this story its 70th review shall earn Chapter 7'd dedication

Stay tuned accordingly for Chapter 7. The Second Letter 

Skydancinghobbit

P.S. Check out my other fics they need attention too.


	7. A Measure of Healing

Hello Everyone

Welcome back to

**Still Waters**

This chapter is dedicated to traceybuie who granted this story its 65th review

I own nothing you might recognize, sadly my name is not SM and it all belongs to her

We have reached the end of my prewritten material I need a beta so if anyone would like to step into that role please let me know ^_^

Now with the formalities concluded I bring you

Chapter 7 A Measure of Healing 

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

"The world is indeed full of peril and in it there are many dark places. But still there is much that is fair. And though in all lands, love is now mingled with grief, it still grows, perhaps, the greater."

* * *

Morning found Isabella in surprising good humor.

Awakening she found a rare smile wreathing her features as she stared at the ceiling. Memories of soup and gentle words ringing in her ears from the night before. She felt, content. Not whole yet but the ragged edges of her wounds had begun to heal, for now that was more than enough for her.

Sunlight was streaming in through her balcony the gentle breeze sending the drapes ruffling across the tile floor. It was a beautiful day! For the first time in memory she looked forward to the day, wondered what was for breakfast and in short acted like a normal human should. Showering quickly she surveyed her closet for a lingering moment choosing a black silk tank top and lace over lay of the same color. Pairing this with simple dress pants she looked at herself in the mirror surprised at what she saw. Pale ivory skin and eyes that had witnessed far too much in her scant years. Yet underneath it the crouching darkness had fled. Replaced in their turn with something like hope.

Here she had a future, choices that were her own and no one to answer to beyond the immortals that sheltered her. On impulse she picked up the crumpled remains of the letter and the grisly evidence of the end of her time in Forks as she left the room in search of her meal.

Alice was nothing but a vain self-satisfied harpy who took pleasure in ordering others she viewed lower than herself about. Thinking on events in such a light made a smile tug at her lips. She suspected that in all the Cullen's life she Isabella had been the first to dare trifle with her.

"Score one for the mortal"

"Oh dear, should I be worried Isabella?"

Aro's gleeful voice behind her just as she reached the bottom step of the kitchen would normally have just about sent her into heart failure but in her muted state she merely flinched and continued on her way. There was something about this immortal that warned of a Puck like chaos merely lurking beneath the surface and so she waited until her quash and coffee was set before her before answering his inquiry.

"Merely celebrating a moment of private triumph Aro, nothing more exciting than that...I fear I lack and particular talent for plotting or intrigue"

For a moment the ivory features appeared crestfallen as if she had been a teacher scolding him for speaking out of turn and Isabella again felt her face tugging into a half smile as she rose and threw the correspondence into the fire watching intently as they crackled, melted and finally where rendered to black lumps.

"For which we are grateful Cara, I think one plotting individual in this family is enough. Aro?"

Caius choose that moment to join them sniffing the air in what might have been considered a snobbish fashion but Isabella guessed he merely was categorizing the spices in her meal then silently grousing about the offensive scent. Swallowing the last of her slice she was surprised to find another occupying its place as she lowered her fork. Shooting Caius a look of pleased gratification she complied with the silent invitation and polished it off with little effort before snidely raising one brow to the raven haired vampire lord.

"I think so, after all who am I to even think of invading your territory Aro?"

Smiling she rose brushing past him as she went pleased slightly that she had caught him by surprise if his expression was anything to go by. Aro it seemed was not used to backchat. Good it was high time someone rattled up his organized world. As long as she wasn't rude or offensive Isabella found no reason she shouldn't continue to irritate him. Was that not after all the duty of every little sister?

Wandering through the halls she was caught by the sound of a male voice raised in song. The sound of a guitar in company. Intrigued she followed it, unsurprised to discover the singer was Marcus. Light and pleasing his voice tugged at her like an old folklore story and without asking permission she lifted a flute from its stand as he began the third verse. The sound haunting and eerie in the ageless setting of the castle but she played for him alone.

"I can still hear your voice on the trade winds, I can still taste your tears on the fog, but the lure of the tides that I'm feeling inside will not rest till my heart finds its home. Now my heart is the heart of the ocean there are storms on the sea of my soul, I'm restless and deep and before I can sleep...I must go where the black waters roll"

He trailed off simply watching her with thoughtful eyes as his fingers continued the warm strum of the cords; the rich sound comforting to them both as Isabella weaves the low and higher pitches of the instrument with his, the sound blending in harmony bringing images of the rolling sea's and their ship of old to the mind and the quiet cry of the gulls. Here there was peace for her soul and a quiet window of understanding for them both. At last it came to an end and she lifted the flute away from her lips. A slightly sheepish light coming into her eyes as she dropped her gaze.

"Sorry that just happens to be one of my favorite songs Heart of the Ocean by Gaelic Storm?"

"Indeed Mia. Bella, you are forever taking me by surprise. I did not know you played"

"Neither does anyone else...shall we keep it that way?"

What on earth had gotten into her this morning? Isabella wondered she was almost, teasing him! Happily perhaps for her he did not look displeased by this, merely inclining his head gracefully in a motion that would have made any model weep with jealousy.

"As my Lady wishes"

Amazed at his gallantry she was nearly robbed of speech. He only regarded her for a moment before observing quietly as he rose and placed the instruments gently back in their places, lifting her's away with a touch so gentle it barely registered on her skin. Yet sent a fissure of some unknown emotion chasing down her spine all the same distracting her attention badly from his words as he approached to claim her hand in the courtly greeting.

"You seem...in better spirits this morning Lady Isabella, I am glad of it, too long has winter blanketed your fair cheeks"

"I am thank you My Lord"

The sudden rush of heat from her cheeks was enough to tell her the signs of blushing though she only felt slight stirrings of the emotions behind it. About to flee and seek a quiet location to sort her sudden riled mind when he spoke once more.

"Would you perhaps favor me with your company a little longer Isabella...in the garden? There is something I would share with you"

Without pausing to consider anything beyond the here and now she nodded her assent and together they set off making quite the striking pair as he was garbed in a white shirt and black dress slacks and she in her ensemble. Taking his outstretched hand she exhaled deeply as they left behind the cool stone for the warmth of the Italian sun and the riot of color that awaited them. As they left the shadows and into the glare of the summers warm she couldn't help turning to watch him. Well remembering the almost painful glitter of another immortals skin. Curiosity and wonder soon reigned as he stood before her.

Dark tresses of hair turned red with their highlights in the light. It was his skin that held her attention. No pained iridescence to be found merely a low shimmer like find dry sand on the beach. He was beautiful; she realized meeting his eyes without speaking a word he withdrew the hand she held and carefully withdrew the glove offering it out again in invitation a gentle smile tugging at his lips as he spoke quietly.

"Sate your curiosity Meus eternus diligo "

It was like being offered the treasure of Midas as she slowly inched toward that hand surprised at the softness that awaited her fingers as at last they met his upturned palm, still cool but beginning to warm in the summer heat. Smooth as fine marble and captivating with its swirling color patterns as she gently tilted it back and forth for a moment. Feeling slightly bolder she looked up in question and he nodded moving to a low bench of fine wood not far away.

Waiting for her.

The realization was humbling. Here was a king, a ruler but with a poet's soul. Broken and whole, wounded and healing, drowned in loneliness but offering her his heart all the same. She approached him slowly lowering her hand gently to his glistening strands blown asunder by the winds touch. Silk and rich chocolate were the first two words to pop into her head as she gently buried her hand into the strands letting them tumble free as she raised her hand. That was truly the only fashion to describe his hair. How wrong had she been to be fascinated by Edward in that meadow in forks, comparing the two was like finding a comparison between a kitten balancing on the arm of a chair and a Lion in his pride sitting regal and tall overlooking his domain. Lost in her musings she almost missed his words spoken so low and soft it was almost beyond her hearing rang.

"Thank you"

"For what Marcus? You're the one allowing me to indulge...however improper this might be it is I who should be thanking you"

"No Mia. Bella...I thank you for living...each breath is a gift, for interrupting my world and lastly for this"

He gestured to her current position, apparently she had chosen to allow proper behavior to go to the dogs for the moment. She knew this probably wouldn't have been allowed in the time he was growing up. Yet the gift did not go unwelcomed as she continued to follow the path of his hair, fingers tracing through the waves from the crown of his hair to their curled ends at the same slow pace she had used before. His eyes had closed and he seemed to be drinking in the contact.

"No one Cara has touched me, intimately or otherwise in nearly a thousand years, since the death of my singer I have not wished it...now you have begun to warm the frozen seas of my heart like the sun does the earth and I cannot go without expressing my gratitude, most shrink or hide from my touch. You seek my company again and again. Isabella...it is that reason I thank you"

His proud shoulder shook slightly under her fingers and Isabella uttered a soft sound. He was weeping. Or as close as his kind was able. Soft sobs wracking the noble form as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and nestled her head into his neck inhaling his scent. Another measure of healing took place that morning in him; released from his grief like a ship suddenly torn from its moorings his tears were of overwhelmed joy rather than sorrow and she rejoiced in them.

It was another step in the right direction.

* * *

Alright guys so ends another chapter-dodges the thrown objects

Worth the wait? I hope. Comments and suggestions are welcomed.

My thanks as always go out to the wonderful Beta pair of Bella MacLeod and TwilightAddict71484 who fearlessly face my every typo dragon.

Whoever grants this story its **80th **review shall have Chapter 8 dedicated to them

Stay tuned accordingly for Chapter 9 The Other Letter

Skydancinghobbit

P.S. Please take a moment to look over my other stories they need love too you


	8. The Other Letter

Hello Everyone

Welcome back to

**Still Waters**

You guys are amazing! I'm so happy that your enjoying this story! As promised this chapter is dedicated to Tee Hill who granted this story its 100th review.

I own nothing recognizable and I also have a new beta everyone say hello to AragornaStrider who is kindly slaying all my typo dragons

You guys requested a little more fluff and romance in this story for some reason and so here you go! ladies and gents swooning chairs are on your right and cold drinks are on your left.

Note I took a few liberties with roman attire because it fit the moment and the picture in my head lol as a side note

I would love to see fanart for my stories if anyone feels inspired as I don't have an artist bone in my body beyond words.

Now with the formalities concluded I bring you

Chapter 8. The Other Letter

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

"About three things I was absolutely positive. First, Marcus was a vampire. Second, there was a part of him-and I didn't know how potent that part might be-that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him."

* * *

Bella smiled, sitting on her balcony face warmed by the last evening rays of the sun as it filtered through the passing clouds. A cup of tea sat on the small table beside her along with stationary, a recently sealed response to the Cullen clan's last letter, a radio, and a few books completing the scene of restful peace.

She would look back on this past day's work in years to come as a turning point in the relationship between Marcus and herself, though they had been building to such a time in so many small ways it was hard to trace where or when the thaw began to be noticeable and her own speech patterns had begun to return to normal modern pattern. She had simply just noticed that it had.

He in turn began to seek her out each morning for a stroll in the gardens speaking of everything ranging from favorite books and music to anything else that came to mind. So two weeks had slipped quietly away in the fashion like water over rocks in a falls. Small brushes of a hand here, a lingering caress there, the affection began to deepen. Until, that was, this morning when they began a topic that set events into motion.

Rome, or, to be exact, what he could remember of his human life.

Roman citizen that he was, she had listened spell bound as he recounted moments in history firsthand that she had only read about vaguely mentioned in the pages of a history book. It wandered from food, dress and manners of the day. He chuckled at her outrage as he spoke of the burning of the library of Alexandria. Tracing nonsensical patterns over her left hand that he cradled in his own as if she were made of spun glass.

"You actually were there?! Who in their right mind burns a library?! Honestly! I hope you or someone gave them a sound thrashing!"

"If it makes you feel better, the culprit was not in his right mind, Cara"

She had been so worked up over this his quiet reply had taken a few moments to sink in cutting her off in mid tirade.

"All that knowledge gone! just poof in a matter of hours its just.…..wait…..you know who it was?!"

"Yes, my lady, I do "

His crimson eyes warmed in amusement as they regarded her, challenged her waiting it seemed only for her to ask as he raised her hand to his lips brushing the skin of her knuckles with a gentle kiss. Bella was brought up short with this knowledge weighing her options. She knew he would tell her the moment the request left her lips, but could she live with that knowledge, the answer to one of the most nagging questions she had at the moment? What if it was someone she knew? That was a horrible thought indeed! Aro certainly fit the bill for mental state for the deed, but did he do it? Could he do it?

"It wasn't who you're thinking, Cara, though he would be gravely offended if he know you even considered him. My brother may have many faults, but his love of the printed word is so deep, it borders on unhealthy. He would sooner set fire to the world then a library"

"I…what? How did you know?!"

"It is well you don't have a dishonest bone in your body, Cara, for your thoughts play clearly across your face, lovely as it might be "

A low rumbling chuckle softened his words further and Bella had to admit the description did fit her rather well as Marcus, mindful of the heat of the summer sun, rose, gently nudged her into a shaded gazebo, and just watched her settle comfortably onto a wicker chaise longue when a guard appeared with cool tea and a snack.

Suddenly plucking a cluster of grapes off the tray, Marcus had approached her with a thoughtful expression. Yet when he spoke there was a hesitant, almost wistful note to his voice that caught her full attention.

"Cara...May I?"

Mystified for the moment, Bella had tilted her head, then the import behind what he was asking hit her like a train and she felt slight color rise in her cheeks. Of course! Had not they just gone over the correlation between Romans, Greeks and the meaning behind the fruit? Lord above Marcus wanted to hand feed her grapes! 'Yes, yes please!' Her mind all but shouted as after smiling rather shyly she had nodded, nearly missing the expression of surprise that passed over his features as he crossed the space between them, and, after brushing her knuckles again with his lips, had spoken again.

"If this is to be done properly, I must change. I shall return shortly, Cara."

Her mouth went dry as various images chased through her mind in rapid succession as she remembered what he said about the different classes in society at the time. Would he appear dressed as a Roman warrior? Senator? The possibilities were tantalizing, yet what emerged from the other side of the garden left every imagined image in her head in the dust. Marcus had been a general in his day apparently. The helmet under his arm bore a golden plume that was striking against the black armor he wore, ornamented by ceremonial gold adorning the breast plate, and a white cape trailing behind with a tunic of matching black and gold worn underneath completed the picture.

"Wow."

Bowing in his courtly fashion, and with her permission, Bella soon found herself with her head resting comfortably on his lap supported by a pillow while he gently took each grape from its stem and offered it to her, all the while running his other hand through her hair with slow deliberate touches, mimicking the motions she had made not that along ago with his own. When the last one was gone, all the day seemed to melt away around them. If heaven could be found on Earth, Bella was content she had reached at least close as she dared while still breathing on Earth. So relaxed was she that when a nap tugged her away, she awoke some time later with his voice reaching her ear, reading aloud without any notion how long she had slept, nor even caring. Rising slowly to a sitting position, she heard, rather then felt, Marcus move before he settled back into her field of vision, kneeling before her as if she were some great lady.

"I have a final request to make of you, Bella."

"Yes, Marcus?"

"I...would very much, like to kiss you. May I?"

* * *

So we reach the end of Chapter 8-dodges thrown objects-

What say you awesome readers, have I lost my touch having been away from this story for so long?

Whomever grants this story its **115th** review shall earn Chapter 9's dedication

Stay tuned therefore for Chapter 9 Of Kisses and Kings

Skydancinghobbit

P.S. Please take a moment to look over my other stories they need love too you know.


	9. Of Kisses and Kings

Hello Everyone

Welcome back to

**Still Waters**

As promised this chapter is dedicated to Tee Hill ,My Eyez Are Watching Everyone and it's simply me n you who granted this story its 115th and 120th and 125th reviews respectively.

All I can say is a heartfelt thank you to each and every one of you loyal wonderful reviewers for your enthusiastic response to my twilight king tales. Buckle your seatbelts my lovelies for there be slightly fluffy seas ahead! consider this your warning if a tiny bit of spice is not your thing.

Alright confession time, this chapter has not been beta'd but I got massively inpatient to know what you guys thought so please consider this your warning

As always I own nothing recognizable

Now with all the formalities concluded I bring you

Chapter 9 Of Kisses and Kings

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

"My life and her's are twisted into a single strand. Cut one, and you cut both. If she were gone, I would not be able to live through that. If I were gone, she wouldn't live through it, either."

* * *

The request hung in the air a moment like the scent of the summer wildflowers as Bella allowed a smile to touch her lips. Ignoring the blush that warmed her checks yet there was an odd electricity in the moment as she responded in almost a whisper.

"Yes, Marcus you may"

He wasted not another moment closing the distance between them in a heartbeat and almost tentively brushed her lips, waiting a moment to be sure she neither withdrew or shrank from him then slowly deepened it. A gentle rumble vibrating through his chest as she returned it. In a moment she was pulled into gentle arms that held her tenderly against the cool metal of his armor. Bella wished she could have later described it, the moment everything shifted,it was something so small but felt powerful all the same, as if her world had been shaken like an old dusty snow globe taken off a shelf and all the broken pieces of her life had fallen back together the way they always should have been. Almost without her consent her right hand buried itself in his long hair tangling in the silken strands.

How long the kiss lasted she couldn't have said, or even if it was a single kiss or one of a thousand only that when they broke apart she was breathing hard drugged on the scent of him a strange warmth tugging at her gut that promised endless possibilties. She was both utterly lost and found all in the breath of a moment he too seemed to be wrestling with an onslaught of emotion.

"la mia bella luce della mia anima"

The words were spoken roughly against the curve of her shoulder as if they had been torn from his very soul, both plea and promise as he took an unneeded breath then another clearly fighting to stay in control as the hand that still held her close shook like butterfly wings against the skin of her back.

"Cara forgive me"

His plea sounded gently in her ear as he gently put distance between them in a moment she frowning at his sudden retreat utterly confused at the sudden change.

"For what? Marcus as far as I know you have done nothing for which you need ask my forgiveness"

Standing facing away from her his proud shoulders were shaking and the sudden sharp creaking sound be told of the grip he held on the railing as he spoke again attempting it seemed to regain some sense of mastery over himself a low purring growl escaping his lips for several moments. instead of the fear she knew that sound ought to have provoked Bella was ashamed to admit a thrill ran up her spine, that she or they rather had thrown his control in such shambled after such a kiss.

"I...ask this not for what I have done Cara but what I am attempting not to do. I must beg leave to depart from you for the time being, my instincts are raging nearly at the limit of my control and it is not safe for you to be this close else I rashly act on them without thought and take, more then I should."

Blush reasserting itself in force Bella was able to put the pieces together rather quickly even though the end of his admission was spoken as both plain fact and warning wrapped in one.

" I see...will I see you later?"

He turned nodding once, his normally crimson gaze had turned feral, black as night and a hungry as the predator that he was, fangs burning in the sunlight for a split second as their eyes met, then he vanished in a blur of movement back the welcoming halls of the castle. Exhaling sharply Bella leaned back in the chaise lounge breathing uneven and emotions in an unfamiliar tangle. She felt warm flushed almost, with an uncomfortable urge to follow him and, then what? fling herself into his arms? Bella knew that neither of them were ready yet for that step that it would be a foolish choice based on little more than a rush of sudden passion and despite what she was feeling she knew better.

"Well that was interesting"

The voice spoke behind her prompting Bella to turn to face a women who stood leaned against the gazebo's door way a smile tugging at her lips. the classic features and dark hair all proclaimed this to be Aro's mate and she blushed.

"Oh I meant no offence Bella, Marcus hasn't been that flustered and out of sorts for decades beyond count, it does him a world of good in my opinion gets the blood flowing, if you catch my meaning no doubt he is holed up in some dark corner venting and throwing dusty objects at the guards and in an hour or two will be right as rain and probably looking for your forgiveness for teasing without being able to, shall we say, finish what he started"

"That may have been my fault"

Bella wished she could stop the heat that suffused her face but there was no help for it. Her companion merely laughed good naturedly her keen eyes had missed nothing and neither side needed to know that she and Aro had found the display quite, inspiring but Aro had been wearing period clothing in the French style which was much more to her tastes. It did not take much to fluster the poor girl and to smooth any unnessicary embarrassment was her duty to their newest coven member.

"I have no doubt he started it, don't fret Bella, there has been no lasting harm done. Marcus is relearning to feel normal emotions and there were bound to be a few hiccups as he adjusts to things he hasn't felt in several thousand years. Aro was much the same the first year we met."

Bella raised an eyebrow attempting and failing miserably to picture Aro Volturi in love reading her expression the other women shrugged, a modern gesture that seemed almost out of place.

"He was surprised at meeting another immortal he couldn't read, I had just escaped an arranged marriage and had no interest in another suitor but he was and and can still be quite...persuasive as I am sure you may have noticed. the Volturi brothers rarely take no for an answer for long, passion and violence runs in their veins"

Bella couldn't disagree but also knew the same seemed to be true for most of their kind.

"You do realize my dear that most of Aro's nonsense is just for show correct?"

Her face must have said it all and the women burst out laughing.

Bella couldn't help but like this new friend, and they sat swapping stories for the next hour while Bella regained her composure, yet little did she know that Marcus was at this moment standing next to the pieces of a ruined throne, reading a certain letter rage being vented on ancient walls and a reckoning was shortly to come calling in a dreary Washington town.

* * *

So ends chapter 9-hands out snacks-

Alright so there was no need of a firetruck yet but don't worry that scene will come in time.

As always I am sending kudo to my amazing beta for slaying all my typo dragons

Whomever grants this story its **140th** review shall earn Chapter 17's dedication

Stay tuned therefore for Chapter 10  To Cross a King

Skydancinghobbit

P.S. Please take a moment to look over my other stories they need love too you know


	10. To Cross A King

Hello Everyone

Welcome back to

**Still Waters**

Apologies for the delay in updates between my mother taking a fall and breaking her foot my laptop biting the dust and work being a bit stressful as of late the muse took a mini vacation. Good news is that now things have begun to settle and the new laptop has arrived .I can begin tackling my stories again

-Dusts off story-

Now by now you know I own nothing recognizable and only have the good sense to change what is needed for the story.

First Warning. This chapter hasn't been beta'd so please give me a little grace with any and all typo's you might find.

Trigger Warning, this is a very rough chapter and deals with some tramatic losses and character deaths if you have a history of loss or trauma I would skip the first half of this chapter though I did avoid direct gore there is enough that I feel I should warn you.

Please consider this your **warning before you start reading**! 

If you want to skip to the happier bits that begins again next chapter. ^_^ hang in there

As promised this chapter is dedicated to -scans list- Kimmy7334 and AHealingRenaissance who granted this story its 140th and 45th reviews

Now I need to let you know one of my reviewers was very close to guessing one of my plot twists for this story, if not the group involved well done! I do so love your feedback and chuckle each any every time I read a well thought guess as to where this story is going.

Now with all the formalities concluded I bring you

Chapter 10 To Cross A King

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

I hate war as only a soldier who has lived it can, only as one who has seen its brutality, its futility, its stupidity.

* * *

Bella would remember the next few risings in only vague imagines and discordant sounds. the rustling crunch of a letter as she picked it up from the tray, the coppery smell of salted blood on the edge paper and as the words sunk into her brain the scream she uttered that had bought Marcus and his brothers running. Written in a shaky hand Carlisle was attempting to covey the information in a hurried scrawl.

Her father had been found in the ruined burned remains of reservation. whole and unmarked as it went but still dead for all to find. his body covering that of a young girl who had hidden behind him as the last refuge before the end came. Just one body among the rest. Familiar names she knew well growing up. Harry, Legh, Quill...elders to the youngest of 5 a roll call of the young and old

Almost the entire tribe was wiped from the earth in a single evening.

Only a few names were missing. Jacob and Sam and a few others had apparently been away on a fishing trip and now were under medical supervision and those who could help cope with such a loss has been called in to aid the boys as the town railed around the survivors.

Newborns,

the word held no meaning to Bella as she physically shut down panic sweeping through her in an all consuming numbness, Marcus who was no stranger to war had put the pieces together with what little she had told him of Victora swept her into strong arms and she was gone in a flash eyes closed and body shaking so hard her teeth clicked his words washing over her in a low buzz as the grief hit and she sunk into welcomed darkness as she passed out aided by one of the guards.

Offically an out of control wildfire was blamed for the horrible accident and dead were buried in custom of the tribe. Her fathered honored among them as a brother, officer and friend. Forks held the day in memory of his service and the bars offered a free beer that night to all that new Charlie as the entire down drank and swapped stories.

Jacob, several weeks later wrote her to pass along the information he was moving out of state along with the others leaving an address were he could be reached. Forks and the surrounding area was just now too painful for him to stay any longer. She understood and offered friendship wherever the road took them know she would always be a phone call or email away.

Marcus was there a solid comforting rock through her breakdowns and tears the following months and Felix was only too happy to let her throw things at him to burn off some anger now and again never batting an eyebrow and even offering a tip or two on improving her aim. Thena Caius's wife had trained as a grief and trauma councilor and updated her skill set over the centuries, was a great aid in the following months talking Bella through the worst of her pain. Aro offered distraction in the form of painting classes and even Caius himself taught her baking skills and to her shock even quilting and tapestry making! though he threatened if that secret ever got out he would very calmly destroy all the evidence and claim it was just a horrid rumor made up by an irritating little sister.

It made Bella smile.

There was complete silence from the Cullen's since the second letter, on an impulse she called Esme's cell one day and was unsurprised to find it out of service. When asked Marcus was suddenly stone faced and silent on the matter. Aro turned suddenly deaf and Caius got a horribly blood thirsty gleam in his eye that made a shiver run down her spine.

As the weeks sped by though as winter rushed in and the festive season came again she was to be found more often then naught feet from Marcus who always welcomed her company she had lost count of the miles they had strolled through the ancient hall ways and manicured gardens talking over everything and nothing all at once and slowly her smile began to reappear and she even began to laugh again.

What the kings did to address the wrong that had been done she never asked, simply took Marcus's word one night as she curled up next to him on the leather sofa while he read a childhood tale aloud to her, Around the world in 80 days. Setting the book down he had pulled her close, the gentle rumble of his purr soothing in her ear as his hands traced patterns over her back through the warm sweater and blanket draped around her dropping a series of gentle kisses along her jaw and forehead before answering.

"Vengeance was dealt, justice served in our own way my Bella let that be enough for now if at a later time you wish to know I will tell you but for now rest assured they will cause no one any further harm"

At face value she accepted that one knew of the Volturi and their methods were, effective so she asked no more. The only proof she had that they had ventured out of their home turf at all was the fact Felix and Jane had returned both bearing faint scars and the junior guards paid them more then the usual amount of respect.

It only went to show that if one wished to have a long and happy existence as a vampire, one did not cross a king.

Much less three.

* * *

So ends Chapter 10-hands out tissues and chocolate and hugs-

So anyone make it through to the end? Don't worry things get better from here you know there is always a sad chapter in my fics and the rest is fluffy, mostly.

Anyone who grants this story its **160**th review shall earn Chapter 11's dedication

Stay tuned for a little dash of heat next time in Chapter 11. Birthday Wishes and Kisses

Skydancinghobbit


	11. Birthday Wishes and Kisses

Hello Everyone

Welcome back to

**Still Waters**

Yes I know I was surprised too, but sudden strikes of inspiration can happen at any time beware upcoming fluff as hearts continue to thaw. After the heavy last chapter a little something lighter before we charge back into the plot is called for so enjoy!

As promised this chapter is dedicated to **01Katie** and** SilverTail13** who granted this story its 160th and 65th reviews

I own nothing recognizable

Now with the formalities concluded I bring you

Chapter 11. Birthday Wishes and Kisses

Skydancinghobbit

* * *

"Love is the voice under all silences, the hope which has no opposite in fear; the strength so strong mere force is feebleness: the truth more first than sun, more last than star."

* * *

Bella inhaled the noonday breeze as she sat curled against Marcus's side a smile tugging at her lips. Warmed by the sun and pleasantly full from the contents of the tray he had recently moved to the side she had been lost in her thoughts as the melodies of Yanni drifted out from one of the hidden speakers Jane had to recently given her.

"My father would have liked you"

A soft rumble of acknowledgement was her only answer as he was tugged out of the scroll he had been pursuing about the war tactics of Greece and back to the present moment

"I regret not having met him. From your memories and all reports he was a good man and credit to his chosen professon"

His voice rumbled pleasantly in her ear as he pulled her gently to his chest and she let out the breath she hadn't been aware had been held as his fingers ran gently through her hair seeming to revel in the peace.

"Are you happy here my Bella?"

The murmured question so unlike his usual tone caught her off guard, the hesitant tone most unlike the confident regal king she knew. She was wise enough to know the many layers he carried and when the mask slipped they were moments to cherish and so picked her words carefully after considering.

"Yes despite...everything I can't remember a time I have been more so Marcus. Everyone has been so kind and patient with me through recent events and I am grateful for that. You beyond them all Marcus have been my rock and there is nothing I can do to.."

Her words where cut off abruptly as he kissed her. not the firey new kind that had been their first but this was deep sweeping away the end of the sentiment entirely and as she returned it he gently pulled away nuzzling her cheek affectionately.

"Every breath, Bella and I have counted each of them since you arrived, is a gift to me one I can never hope to repay there is never any need to speak of it on either side. Every vampire mate considers the care of their beloved the highest honor and something to be carried with pride"

"Even with the age difference?"

He smiled outright at her question and she was struck at the change, it was like seeing the first sunrise of summer after a long winter.

"Are you saying I am old Bella?"

the Affectionate teasing caught her off guard but she laughed anyway flustered a bit she stuttered her answer but kept his graze bravely.

"Well I mean...maybe Marcus being an actual Roman and all perhaps...so"

His laugh boomed out across the courtyard at her response not at all bothered by her assessment as his eyes twinkled in amusement.

"Oh my Bella what a joy you are! attempting to spare my feeling even now I am not afraid to admit it so do no worry I was only teasing you little one."

She felt an unaccustomed rush of pride in making him laugh and smiled back as she rose and stretched he following her lead and offering an arm to continue their stroll before she finished the motion.

"I'm glad to hear that, I need to ask you one day how Romans celebrated their day of birth but I feel l may not like the answer"

"that's putting it mildly dear one, suffice it to say it would be very out of place today in the world you know."

She grinned deciding to push her luck just a little this time with her knowledge.

"So, what I have read of..the temple orgies and things of the like actually happened?"

"I...well"

It was her turn to laugh outright as he was the one caught off-guard and the expression of dawning horror and shock was worth it as he tired to get out of the corner she had just created without getting into trouble. Still attempting to catch her breath from laughing she held up her hand to cover his lips as he opened his mouth.

"it's okay Marcus, I don't really need to know forgive me but I couldn't help myself the look on your face was worth it. just don't tease me in future without knowing I will return the favor now and again alright?"

He nodded as she removed her hand he smiled widely looking not at all sorry to have lost this round in the least as they resumed their stroll respect having been gained on both sides today.

"Well played little one I will remember in future not to provoke you without cause"

"You are a very wise vampire Marcus"

They had just reached the fountain in the back of the yard when he spoke again as if realizing something a rather wicked smile tugging at his lips as he suddenly stopped and knelt at her feet.

"I wonder, given that it is usual when Mates celebrate a birthday to give a gift and with the passing of your father taking place during the accustomed time. you have but to name your desire dear one and I will move heaven and earth to grant it so I Marcus ask of my mate.

"What would my Bella like?"

* * *

So ends Chapter 11- dodges the thrown napkins-

I know I am positively evil but you love me for me.

Whomever grants this story its **180th** review shall earn Chapter 12's dedication

Stay tuned therefore for Chapter 12 Answers and Agreements

Skydancinghobbit


End file.
